CH: OZZY Unchained
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: Second prelude to Cartoon X-Over Story, Camp Headstrong. While in prison, two lawyers visit Chris concerning his game show after the events during TDRI...but they're not who they seem to be.


**The one-shot you see here is a second short prelude to my Cartoon X-Over story **_**Camp Headstrong**_**. Just as a reminder though, **_**Total Drama**_** and the characters mentioned are respectfully owned by Teletoon. (I recommend reading **_**I'll Be There For Your Darkest Hour**_** first.) **_**TDAS**_** never existed.**

* * *

"Chris McLean!" called a guard in the prison that Chris McLean, the disgraced host to the popular reality show _Total Drama_, had been sent to after the chaos that occurred in the fourth (and final) season.

The depressed host walked up to the bars of his cell. Placing his hands around two of the bars, Chris heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at the guard. "Yes?"

"Good news, big-shot."

"I'm up for bail?" The tone to the host's voice sounded a bit happier.

"No, you bum."

"Oh." Chris went right back to being fully depressed.

"You've got a couple visitors—they said they were your lawyers."

"My lawyers? I wonder what they want to talk to me about."

"Your guess is as good as mine, bud. You want to see them or not, McLean?"

". . . It doesn't matter to me, either way. . . . Sure, I'll talk to them."

* * *

After some minutes had passed by, Chris found himself entering an empty room save for a table with three chairs. In two of the chairs, on one end of the table, were two odd-looking individuals in gray business attire and shades: one was a portly fellow with black, slicked-back hair, while his partner was female with brown hair wrapped in a bun.

Chris sat down in the chair opposite of the two lawyers. As he took a look at them, however, he was dumbstruck for he couldn't remember seeing these two lawyers before in his life. ". . . I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Ahem, yes," said the black-haired lawyer as he cleared his throat, "you see, your recent lawyers aren't able to come today due to a rather important meeting."

"So," said the brown-haired lawyer, finishing for her partner, "they asked us to fill in for them."

"Err . . ." said Chris uncertainly, "okay then. . . . So, what do the two of you want to speak to me about? It wouldn't by chance have anything to do with having me bailed out of here, would it?"

"Sadly, we aren't able to."

"And also," added the black-haired lawyer, "since you'll still be incarcerated for some time, even though Wawanakwa Island has been cleaned up, you will have to be forced to cancel _Total Drama_. For good."

"But . . . but . . ." stuttered Chris, "there must be some way to save the show, isn't there?"

"Fortunately, Mr. McLean, there is a loophole."

"What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, you see," nodded the brown-haired lawyer once, "you'll have to sign the show over to someone else—someone who will take your place as the host."

"Take my place?" asked Chris. "As the host?"

"Well reconsider—you wouldn't be able to host _Total Drama_ while you're in jail, right?"

"I guess you have a point there. . . . Did you find anyone to take my place?"

"Well," said the black-haired lawyer, fiddling with his tie, "we tried asking the show's cook, Chef Hatchet, if he wanted to take over, but he refused. So, we had to ask your former contestants if they were willing, but only two came forward."

"Really? Who?"

"They called themselves Alejandro and Courtney."

"I see." A sinister grin was on the host's face as he rubbed his chin with thought. Alejandro and Courtney as the new co-hosts to a new season of _Total Drama_? With those two, they would surely bring in ratings for the fifth season, or at least until Chris got out of prison, and once he did . . . well, he'd still be able to bring in ratings with whatever new ideas he would have came up with during that time.

"You know," said Chris evilly, "I like the idea. So, do I have to sign anything signifying that Alejandro and Courtney have the job?"

The two lawyers looked at each other and nodded their heads once before facing Chris again. The brown-haired lawyer took a sheet of paper out of her suitcase as she began speaking to the host. "As a matter of fact, yes. However, you only need to sign one sheet of paper."

"One sheet of paper and that's it?" smirked Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," nodded the black-haired lawyer, "only one sheet. Just sign on the dotted line."

After the two lawyers handed a pen over to Chris, the host chuckled evilly and greedily as he signed his name on the document. "It's too good to be true. There we go—signed, sealed, and delivered, sir and madam."

The two lawyers got up from their seats and spoke at the same time, their voices different and all too familiar-sounding, "Thanks, sucker."

"Huh?" asked a dumbfounded Chris.

The two lawyers reached up to the back of their heads and pulled off their faces, revealing themselves to be a shaggy-blond-haired guy and a long-orange-haired girl: they were none other than Owen and Izzy.

"Surprise!" the oddball couple exclaimed in unison.

"What the . . . but how . . .?" babbled the host.

"Looks like we pulled a fast one on you—huh, Mr. Greedy?" asked Izzy in a sly tone.

"You see Chris," stated Owen slyly, "we played you like a harp. We knew that you'd be greedy enough that you'll be willing to sign over your show to anybody that would give it high ratings until you're up for bail."

"You mean . . . I signed _Total Drama_ over to the two of you?" asked Chris weakly.

"Close," pointed out the crazy girl, "but not quite. You signed the _company_ over to us. And since we have full control of _Total Drama_'s company, that means we can do whatever we want."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What are _we_ gonna do?" inquired the party guy. "Good question, what are we—oh, oh, yeah, _now_ I remember. _We're_ gonna be the new hosts to a new game show—something that would be called a 'sister show' to the _Total Drama_ we know all too well."

"Why!? Why do you want to take over my show!?"

"For fun!" answered both the oddballs before laughing.

"But . . . but you can't do that! You'll butcher the entire show! I'll be ruined!"

"Tough luck!" the oddball couple sadistically shouted in unison.

"Enjoy your time in jail!" taunted Izzy.

"Oh Chris," piped up Owen, "I almost forgot to give you a little something to remember me by—a little thing I like to call 'payback.'"

The party guy took out from his suitcase a sticky bomb that looked similar to the ones Chris used in _Revenge of the Island_. After Owen slapped the bomb onto Chris' face, the host let out a muffled scream as he tried pulling the bomb off. As for the two campers, they just walked casually out of the room.

After watching Chris blindly run around in a circle, Izzy pulled out the remote control that would set off the sticky bomb. As the crazy girl handed the control to her boyfriend, the oddball couple smiled widely and sadistically as the party guy pressed the button.

_BOOM_!

As the dust cleared in the room, Owen and Izzy just smiled coolly as they watched a soot-covered Chris, stuck to a wall for a moment, slowly slide down it and leave an imprint of himself in the patch of sooty wall. The host then wheezed out a cough just as the oddball couple laughed and walked out of the prison.

* * *

**Well, that's the end, everyone. But anyway, feel free to check out my **_**Camp Headstrong**_** story soon as I get it up and running.**


End file.
